Jealous (Camren)
by AcheDi12
Summary: Un One-shot Camren inspirado en la canción Jealous de Labrinth.


Aun recuerdo la persona que era antes de conocerla. Un persona fría, centrada meramente en sus estudios y en el trabajo de sus sueños. Me esforzaba cada minuto por ellos, mientras mis amigos tenían cientos de relaciones con personas, yo buscaba enfocarme en mi futuro o quizá, evadir lo que para mi era inexistente. No. No era por mi físico. Simplemente yo no podía estar con alguna persona sin tener un sentimiento de por medio. Tenia que sentir algo mas.

Si me preguntaran que palabra me definiría mejor, diría que: Pasión.

Necesito amar cada cosa que hago, ponerle todo mi empeño, mis ganas, mis emociones. No puedo evitar hacer algo sin poner todo eso.

Algunas personas me tacharan de "intensa" o "rara". No lo se.

Simplemente se, que para estar a lado de una persona, debo sentir que mi estomago explota por las miles de mariposas, al sentir su piel con la mía, al mirarla a los ojos, al verla sonreír. Tengo que sentir. Tengo que sentir como se eriza mi piel con solo verla a un par de metros. Debo sentir que quiero estar toda la vida a su lado.

Pase toda mi adolesencia sola y parte de mi juventud.

Busque durante mucho tiempo ese sentimiento, pero no pude encontrarlo.

Hasta que la conocí.

Hasta que mire sus ojos café, hasta que vi su sonrisa.

Supe era el momento que tanto había esperado.

Porque si.

Porque las miles o millones de mariposas explotaron en mi estomago, cuando por primera vez entrelace su mano con la mía.

Quizá puede ser un gesto normal entre las parejas, pero no saben lo que significo para mi.

Y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, tuve la certeza de que por fin había encontrado a mi persona, a mi pedacito de corazón, a mi amor bonito, al amor de mi vida.

Camila llego a iluminar mi mundo, llegó a cambiarlo por completo.

Llegó a inyectarme vida.

Esas ganas de comerme al mundo volvieron, esos sueños imposibles, ahora se volvieron mas posibles que nunca.

Me dirán loca por decir todo esto a mis 20 años, pero ahora puedo contestarles, que no saben lo que es el amor.

No saben lo que es despertarte cada día con una sonrisa, así tu vida este llena de mierda, sabes al final del día, esos ojos, harán que todo este bien.

Te haran sentir infinito.

Pase toda mi juventud a su lado, terminamos la universidad, pasamos momentos duros, como cualquier pareja, nos enfrentamos al mundo con una relación que aun sigue siendo poco normal para algunos.

Nos enfrentamos al que diran, a miradas, a murmullos mientras íbamos de la mano como cualquier pareja mas.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, no pensé que pudiera enfrentarme a ese mundo, aunque fuera fría, por dentro era débil, como cualquier ser humano. Fue difícil, pero sabia que debía aceptarme, sabia que no había vuelta atrás, que era lo que era y punto. Pero también sabia que para salir, que para enfrentar a ese mundo de prejuicios, tenia que estar con la persona correcta y gracias a Dios, pude encontrarla.

Se que soy afortunada al tenerla a mi lado, soy afortunada al saber que su sonrisa, sea mi sonrisa.

Pero por ahí escuche, alguna vez, que a veces aunque dos personas se amen, aunque sepan que son el amor de su vida, no están destinadas a estar juntas.

Y es por eso que estoy aquí. Es por eso que estoy contando todo esto.

Hace poco mas de 2 años que vivimos juntas, ambas tenemos nuestros trabajos, nos apoyamos y somos muy felices. O bueno. Lo éramos.

Descrubimos que Camila tiene leucemia.

Fui fuerte por ella cuando nos enteramos, teníamos tantos planes juntas, tantos...

Hoy ha sido su quinta y ultima quimioterapia. Estoy encerrada en el coche, a un par de cuadras de nuestro departamento, mientras ella descansa, porque no puedo mas. Porque estoy destruida por dentro, porque no tengo buenas sensaciones, porque se que puede irse de mi vida por siempre y estoy muy enojada, con todos. Con Dios, con el maldito destino, con la vida.

¿Porque nosotras? ¿Porque? son dos preguntas que llevo haciéndomelas desde que escuche la mala noticia. Son dos malditas preguntas que nunca podré contestarme. Son dos malditas preguntas que odio.

Golpeo y golpeo el volante, me importa poco si hay gente viéndome, no me importa. Solo quiero sacar mi coraje, solo quiero sacar la tristeza que cada vez me invade mas y que me impide ser fuerte ante ella.

Respiro profundamente.

Vuelvo hacerlo.

Un par de lagrimas recorren mis mejillas.

Las limpio con firmeza.

Vuelvo a respirar.

Tomo el volante con fuerza, arranco el auto.

Al regresar a casa, la escucho con un silencio que da escalofríos.

Antes todo era tan distinto.

Podías escuchar a Camila cantando mientras hacia los diferentes que haceres o mientras preparaba la cena.

Ahora solo hay silencio.

Subo a la recamara y la veo dormida, con una cobija que le llega hasta el pecho.

Su rostro refleja una paz envidiable. Es como si todo esto no fuera real, pero miro su cabeza y veo una mascada alrededor de ella. Ha perdido un poco de su cabello por el tratamiento. Pero aún así, sigue siendo la mujer más hermoso del mundo.

Me acerco y acaricio su mejilla, mientras sonrío. No puedo evitar que una lagrima se escape.

 _Hola_ \- me susurra con debilidad.

 _Hola, amor bonito_ \- le regalo una sonrisa, la cual es correspondida. - _Como te sientes?_

Encoge sus hombros y respira profundamente.

 _Ya sabes, cansada_ \- toma mi mano - _Porque no te acuestas conmigo unos minutos?_

Asiento con la cabeza, recorro la cama, me quito mis tenis y me acuesto a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

Soy consciente de que debo aprovechar todo esto.

Soy consciente de que se acerca el final.

 _Te amo_ \- le susurro a su odio, mientras la abrazo con mas fuerza.

 _Yo te amo mas, vida mía_ \- lo dice con un  
débil susurro, mientras vuelve a quedarse dormida, al igual que yo.

Han pasado un par de semanas, las primeras fueron buenas en un principio, me sentí optimista por unos días, pero después vino lo peor.

Camila tuvo una recaída, tuve que llevarla al hospital de emergencia.

Y todo se desmorono.

Sabia que una vez que cruzara la puerta del hospital, saldría yo sola. Ella ya no me acompañaría mas.

El tratamiento no había funcionado, ya no existía opción alguna, ni un trasplante de medula. Se encontraba en la etapa final y yo estaba mas destruida que nunca.

Su familia llego, sus padres, Sofia, mis padres, mis hermanos y nuestras mejores amigas. Todos están reunidos, mientras yo estoy un poco alejada.

 _Lo ¿Como te encuentras?_ \- me pregunta Ally, siento la miradas de los demás en nuestra conversación.

 _Estoy bien_ \- miento mientras siento un nudo en la garganta, la tomo de la mano y la alejo un poco - _Quiero casarme con ella, quiero hacerlo_ \- suelto, sin mas - _Los doctores dicen_ \- muerdo mi labio y respiro - q _ue mejorara un poco, antes de... Y bueno, quiero aprovechar_ \- asiento en repetidas veces, nerviosa - ¿ _Me ayudarías con el juez y lo demás arreglos?_ \- la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella no es tan fuerte como yo, ella no tiene que mostrar fortaleza.

Asiente mientras cientos de lagrimas inundan su rostro.

 _Lauren!_ \- suelta un pequeño grito con una risa, mientras me ve entrar - _¿Que es todo eso?_ \- señala el oso gigante que me cubre casi por completo y el gran ramo de rosas que trae su enfermera detrás de mi.

 _Es una sorpresa Camz_ \- sonrío. Dejo el oso en sus piernas.

Se acerca y lo abraza, como una niña pequeña mientras sonríe.

 _Es hermoso!_ \- exclama mientras lo acaricia - _¿Es para mi?_

 _Claro_ \- le sonrío - _¿Para quien mas?_ \- me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso.

Camino hacia la enfermera y tomo el ramo de rosas.

 _Tengo que llevarte a un lado, solo es a un par de pasos de aquí_ \- le digo, mientras la enfermera, ya sabiendo lo que planeaba, se acerca a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sonriendo nerviosa, sin hacer preguntas, la ayudo a ponerse el par de pantuflas, mientras entrelazo su brazo con el mío y con la otra mano, jalo su porta suero.

Salimos y frunce su ceño, confundida al ver a su familia ahí, amigos, doctores, haciendo un pequeño circulo alrededor de nosotras.

 _¿No entiendo, que pasa?_ \- pregunta

Me separo de ella delicadamente, para ponerme de frente.

 _Desde el momento en el que te vi entrar, en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se conectaron, sabia que tu eras la persona con la que quería estar por siempre_ \- no puedo evitar que mi voz se quiebre con lo ultimo, trago saliva fuertemente - _No se cuanto tiempo estemos juntas, todo es incierto en este momento pero... Eres mi persona, mi vida, mi amor bonito y quiero que seas mi esposa_ \- la veo llorar y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo - _Camila Cabello, mi Camz_ \- saco una pequeña cajita - _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ \- pregunto finalmente con una sonrisa, mientras le enseño el pequeño anillo de compromiso.

Limpia sus lagrimas con ambas manos, me regala esa sonrisa que solo me pertenece a mi y asiente.

 _Si, si quiero._

La abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Me separo y coloco el pequeño anillo. Mientras los demás aplauden emocionados.

 _Te amo_ \- susurro antes de besarla delicadamente - _Te amo tanto_ \- vuelvo a besarla.

 _Yo también te amo Lauren Cabello_ \- me contesta acariciando mi mejilla. Ambas sonreímos.

 _ **I'm jealous of the rain**_ _(Tengo celos de la lluvia)_

 _ **I'm jealous of the wind**_ _(Tengo celos del viento)_

 _ **That ripples through your clothes**_ _(que hace ondear tu ropa)_

Se que no fue la boda soñada, se que no fue la boda de la que algún día hablamos, pero puedo decir que Camila es mi esposa. Puedo decir que me case con el amor de mi vida.

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles, Camila cada vez estaba mas débil, eran pocos los momentos en los que estaba totalmente lucida, los medicamentos ya no hacían efecto...

Se que el final esta muy cerca. Ya no siento enojo, ni tristeza, sino miedo.

Estamos recostadas en la cama de aquel cuarto de hospital que ha sido nuestra casa en el ultimo mes. La abrazo por la cintura mientras nuestras manos están entrelazadas.

No encontramos en silencio, mientras acaricia el anillo de bodas que ahora adorna mi mano.

 _¿Siempre lo tendrás contigo?_ \- me pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 _¿Que?_ \- le respondo confundida

 _El anillo_ \- lo toca una vez mas y me mira - _Cuando yo... ¿Lo seguirás utilizando?_

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, el momento ha llegado. El momento de hablar de su partida, llego. Y entro en pánico.

 _Cama, no dig..._

 _Lauren, ambas sabemos lo que pasara_ \- me interrumpe

 _No, nosotras realmente n.._

 _Lauren, ya! Deja de pretender que no pasara, porque así será!_ \- se sienta, haciéndome a un lado - _Me estoy muriendo! Me voy a morir en poco tiempo_ \- exclama subiendo el tono de voz y yo ya no puedo mas, todas las lagrimas que he contenido, salen por si solas - _Me voy a morir y te dejare sola y... Y te voy a fallar, porque no podré cumplir nuestras promesas, porque no vamos a tener a los hijos que planeamos, no podremos tener al pequeño perro que iba hacerte enojar por hacer destrozos, porque no voy a poder cuidarte cuando tengas arrugas por todo tu rostro.. Porque... -_ limpia sus lagrimas - _porque te voy a dejar, te voy a dejar sola_ -susurra destrozada. Toma mi rostro con ambas manos, mientras nos miramos fijamente - _Perdoname_ \- pega su frente a la mía - _Por favor_ \- suplica en un susurro

 _No tengo nada que perdonarte, Camz, nada_ \- susurro con un hilo de voz, rodeándola fuertemente con mis brazos - _Nada_ \- le repito

Y no se por cuanto tiempo ambas lloramos. Lloramos todo lo que nos habíamos guardado. Lloramos en la habitación en la que la veria partir.

 _ **Because I wished you the best of**_ _(porque te deseé lo mejor)_

 _ **All this world could give**_ _(que este mundo pudiese darte)_

 _ **And I told you when you left me**_ _(y te dije cuando me dejaste)_

 _ **There's nothing to forgive**_ _( que no habia nada que perdonar)_

El día que pensé llegaría después de casarnos, de tener una familia, de tener nietos. Llego demasiado pronto, a tan solo unos días de casarnos.

Sus órganos se colapsaban uno por uno. Ella tomo la decisión de no entubarse, sabia que había perdido la batalla. Y quería estar consciente en sus últimos minutos.

Yo me encontraba afuera de la habitación, de pie con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en la pared, viendo como uno por uno sabia de la habitación, llorando, después de despedirse.

Estaba en el día mas jodidamente difícil de mi vida.

Aun no sabia como iba a poder superar todo esto, no sabia si algún día seria capaz de hacerlo.

Y fue mi turno. Todos me miraban mientras entraba lentamente a la habitación.

 _Camz_ \- susurre levantando la mano en modo de saludo, con una sonrisa triste.

 _Lolo_ \- me contesto con voz débil.

Me senté a su lado, tome su mano, mientras que con la otra, acaricio su rostro totalmente pálido, sin color.

 _¿Sabes? Se que estarás bien allá arriba. Sin dolor, sin medicinas. Que recuperaras tu cabello café, suave, que volverás a sonreír, a reír_ _como antes, a cantar, como antes_ \- ambas llorábamos en silencio - _Y no puedo negar que estare un poco celosa por ello, porque no podré contemplarlo_ \- nos reímos.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde solo nos mirábamos.

 _Y eso es lo que me preocupa Lo, que tu no lo seas, porque te conozco_ \- me contesto preocupada, yo mordí mi labio, encogiendo mis hombros - _¿Quieres que sea feliz, no es así?_ \- asentí - _No podre serlo si tu no me prometes, que lo intentaras, que intentaras ser feliz, que harás todos esos viajes que planeamos, que seguirás con tus sueños_

Respire profundamente, tratando de calmar los sollozos.

 _Te prometo que lo haré, que intentare ser feliz_ \- asentí con un hilo de voz, tomando su mano con mas fuerza - _Te amo mi amor, te amo como nunca amare a nadie en esta vida. Y se que algún día volveremos a estar juntas._ \- le dije con el corazón destrozado, mientras nos acercábamos para ser la ultima vez que nuestros labios hacían contacto el uno con el otro.

Nos separamos tan solo unos milímetros.

 _Te amo, gracias por hacerme muy feliz, gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, gracias por amarme de la forma en la que lo hiciste y que se, harás_ \- susurro débilmente.

Volví a poner mis labios sobre los de ella.

 _Te amo Camz_ \- susurre abriendo mis ojos y viendo por ultima vez aquellos ojos cafés con vida.

 _ **Oh, as I die here another day**_ _(Oh, mientras muero aquí otro dia mas)_

 _ **Because all I do is cry behind this smile**_ _(porque todo lo que hago tras esta sonrisa, es llorar)_

360 días han transcurrido desde la muerte de Camila.

Sigo esforzándome por cumplir la promesa que le hice.

Me siento en la arena, mirando fijamente el mar.

Miro mi mano que ahora esta vacía, la llevo a mi cuello y tomo la cadena con ambos anillos.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Escucho su risa.

 _Camz..._

 _ **It's hard for me to say**_ _(Es difícil para mí decir)_

 _ **I'm jealous of the way you're happy without me**_ _(que tengo celos de la forma en que eres feliz sin mí)_

 _ **Fin**_

Hola Camren Shippers!

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. La verdad esque tenia años, muchos años sin escribir, la última vez fue con un fanfic Faberry, así que si, tiene mucho.

Una disculpa si por ahi se me fue alguna palabra.

Ojala hayan disfrutado este fanfic tanto como yo lo hice.

Gracias.

Twitter: itzy12


End file.
